Prestige Classes
Find and fix the swiftblade top line Add also Base Classes ( and move Scout, Ninja and Thug) List the 7 that need DM approval ' '''add also weoponsmaster and any others missing. ' Anointed Knight Typically but not exclusively goodnatured paladins or fighters with one or more wizard or cleric levels. '''Arcane Archer Arcane Scholare of Candlekeep Arcane Trickster Assassin Avenger What happens when when assassins go good? Black Flame Zealot Clerics and devout rogues or fighters use stealth and divine magic when becoming black flame zealots. Blackguard Bladesinger Bladesingers are elves who have blended art, swordplay, and arcane magic into a harmonious whole. Canaith Lyrist The Canaith lyrists are remarkable individuals indeed, skilled in swordplay, magic, and diplomacy. Champion of The Silver Flame Paladins can channel the power of the Silver Flame to ward off evil spirits and smite the forces of evil. Champion of the Wild These embody discipline and rely on quickness, agility and the most difficult techniques of swordplay. Child Of Night Children of night are more than spellcasters, more than scholars, and become the stuff of shadow itself. Daggerspell Mage A spellcaster first, a daggerspell mage is wild and impulsive. This class provides spellcasting progression for Arcane and Invocation based casters. Daggerspell Shaper These disciples perfect a fighting and spellcasting style that relies on wielding a pair of daggers at all times. Dark Lantern These are spies and assassins who have an unwritten rule to eliminate any creature that threatens their nation. Dervish Wild, exotic, and as dangerous as her whirling blades, the dervish epitomizes speed, quickness, and abandon. Dissonant Chord The Dissonant Chord can make her music resonate into a counter-harmony to disrupt the effects of magic. Divine Champion Divine Seeker When stealth is needed for a task than combat, the divine seeker steps in to perform missions for her deity. Doomguide Dragon Disciple Some children of a dragon and mortal's union become dragon disciples, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their dragon blood. Dragon Slayer Dragonslayers provide spellcasting progression in either Arcane, Divine, or Invocation based casters. Dragon Warrior Dedicated warriors who emulate dragons' martial abilities to the point of taking on some draconic traits. Dread Commando Dread commandos are the elite scouts and strike force of a well-trained mercenary band. Dread Pirate A dread pirate has mastered every aspect of larceny on the high seas. The lifestyle is ideal for most rogues. Duelist Dwarven Defender Eldritch Disciple A few warlocks revere the fiendish, fey, or extraplanar powers that have made them more than mortal. Eldritch Knight Elemental Archer Elemental archers channel the elemental planes to boost combat prowess with ranged or thrown weapons. Elemental Warrior The elemental warrior becomes attuned to fire, water earth or air, channeling its power to great effect. Fist Of The Forest The paths of the monk and the barbarian sometimes lead both to become Fists of the Forest. Disciplined characters seek heightened connections with nature. Barbarians and other wild characters seem to simply end up on this path if they are fated for it. Forest Master Druids most often become forest masters, but sometimes rangers or clerics of nature deities follow this path. Frenzied Beserker Frost Mage Frost mages' skin slowly turns to frost. They harness the frostfell environment to empower their spells. Ghost-Faced Killer His target dead, the nearly transparent ghost-faced killer walks calmly away. Harper Agent Heartwarder Heartwarders are aesthetes who seek out and nurture pleasure and beauty in all things. Hellfire Warlock Hospitaler Hospitalers are a fighting force sworn to the defense of those in their care. They gain added clerical spells. Invisible Blade Lion Of Talisid Druids and rangers of Good with and animal companion can become lions of Talisid. Lyric Thaumaturge The lyric thaumaturge can enhance both her magic and her music with into harmonic chords. Master Of Radiance Most are druids but other Divines can also bring holy zeal & care for nature to crusade against the undead. Nature's Warrior Nature's warriors shift their form regularly. Often they are druids or perhaps rangers with skill in fighting. Neverwinter Nine Night Song Enforcer The Nightsongs focus on stealth-centered combat training; they forgo some sleight-of-hand and fast-talking. Night Song Infiltrator A nightsong infiltrator is advance scout and de-trapper while other team members take care of the threats. Ninja (Base Class) Ninjas move through the shadows, striking down the unwary and vanishing again with ease. Pale Master Red Wizard Sacred Fist Shadow Thief of Amn Scout (Base Class) A scout can navigate difficult terrain at good speed and specializes in seeing her foe before they detect her. Shadowbane Stalker These fearsome individuals combine Rogue skills with a touch of the Cleric. Shadowdancer Shining Blade The Shining Blades is a LG order of knights dedicated to prowess in melee combat achieved through prayer. Skullclan Hunter Skullclan hunters are often rogues who hate the undead and take up the cleric/ Paladin class to Turn Undead. Stormlord Stormsinger The stormsingers have learned secret ways to harness the powers of music to control the weather. Swiftblade (needs DM approval) The swiftblade is an excellent choice for martially-orientated arcane spellcasters, especially assassins rangers and scouts. Tempest A tempest focuses on learning the secrets of two-weapon fighting for the destruction of her enemies. Thug (Base Class) Not all warriors get their training at the hands of an instructor or in a warband – some get it in the streets. Warpriest Weopon Master Warrior of Darkness The warrior of darkness uses his arcane knowledge to make himself a more formidable combatant. Whirling Dervish Some rogues and monks choose to concentrate on their movement and speed rather than on raw damage Wilderness Stalker Wilderness stalkers, often scouts, rogues or barbarians and rangers, are trackers with an instinctive knowledge of their wilderness territories. ---- ' '